Fragments of Fiction
by howlingwolvesonfire
Summary: Requests brought over from tumblr, updated whenever I finish a new one.
1. drawings (colu)

Thought I'd take requests from tumblr and put them on here, since I finally have a decent amount to warrant a separate story post. Any midmira requests will be under "demon reflections" just so I can put a few more things in there.

Prompt _: This was probably not a great idea in hindsight_

* * *

The drawings were _everywhere,_ on the walls, in the pages of Lucy's books, on just about anything that could retain crayon marking, and somehow even on the _ceiling_ for goodness sake!

Walking into any room was like a visual assault on the eyes as Lucy had to keep from passing out and Cobra from gritting his teeth so hard he'd get a headache.

"We were asleep for what, three hours? How the hell did they-" Cobra's beginning of a rant was cut short by his wife shushing him and pointing towards the couch. There, two small children slept, both still clutching the crayons responsible for the carnage but otherwise sleeping peacefully. It was almost cute enough to make them both forget about the mess...extra emphasis on the _almost._

Lucy sighed, "This was probably not a great idea in hindsight." Cobra snorted.

"What clued you in? The rainbow on the walls or the drawing of you on the ceiling?" The blonde punched him in the arm just hard enough to generate a reaction before turning to look at him straight on.

"Haha. Just for the record, I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be you." Cobra chuckled darkly, and her gaze softened a little, "From now on all coloring will be supervised."

"Agreed, and no more giving them new things before we decide to collectively nap, _ever._ "

"That should be our new given, really."


	2. pillow fort (midkino)

Prompt: _"Let's make a pillow fort, it'll be great."_

* * *

"Let's make a pillow fort, it'll be great."

Macbeth had no idea why his girlfriend would suggest something so random when it wasn't even ten in the morning yet. True, she had gotten him to participate in her silly antics a few times before, but mostly he liked to hang back and enjoy watching her do something goofy. Now that they were alone in his apartment, he was hoping that they could relax for a bit.

But she was so insistent that they should do something fun and lighthearted before he went off for his job that coming weekend that he couldn't help but cave at her demands.

Besides, surely this wouldn't last more than an hour or so before she grew bored or he sleepy from being surrounded by so many pillows.

"Alright, just this once Yuki."

"It'll just be a moment bright eyes, gotta grab something from my apartment real quick," Cobra muttered to his girlfriend as his hand reached towards the door knob. It figured that he'd be the one to forget something just as they were planning on a retreat; luckily Macbeth was no doubt asleep at this time of day, so running in and out would be no problem.

Expect that the moment Cobra opened the door a pillow slammed directly into his face.

With a startled growl he stumbled backwards, a wild laugh reaching his ears as he tore the pillow off his face and readied his best death glare to whoever thought that was a good idea.

Inside the apartment was possibly the most amount of pillows Cobra had ever seen at one time, all amassed together to create an impossibly elaborate pillow fort. Standing in the middle of this whole mess was Macbeth, who was still hollering it up as Cobra desperately tried to make sense of it all. He failed, badly. "Macbeth? What the hell?"

Macbeth seemed to calm down for just a second, his red eyes staring at Cobra more intently than he had ever seen his friend look in his entire life. Something very wrong had taken place in this room. Something completely diabolical.

"You should have seen the look on your face! Absolutely priceless! I swear I'm going to remember that look for the rest of my-" Before he could finish, another pillow shot out and clonked him in the back of the head, making him lose his balance and crash down upon the mountain of sheets and pillows below. The moment he fell a white head popped up from where the pillow had been thrown, causing both Cobra and Lucy to stare wider in shock.

"Yukino?"

She giggled nervously. "Sorry about the mess. I suggested to Macbeth that we make a pillow fort and he took it a little...too well." She glanced at Macbeth, who was still lying face first on the floor, groaning. "Do you guys need anything? I can just grab it real quick-"

"Nope, we're good!" Cobra exclaimed, tossing the pillow back in before practically slamming the door shut. Yukino listened as the two walked away; Cobra loudly talking while the occasional softer voice responded with a laugh. She almost couldn't help but laugh herself at the strange situation that had just unfolded.

It was definitely a good idea to make that pillow fort.


	3. dumpster diving (graycana)

Prompt: _Dumpster_

* * *

"...Gray?"

The rustling inside stopped and a bang was heard, followed by more than few foul words. Spiky black hair poked itself out of the dumpster as Gray looked blearily at Cana. "A little busy right now, what?"

The brunette coughed awkwardly, "So, remember when I said I thought I accidentally tossed out your wallet?" From behind her back she produced a plain brown wallet with a silver chain attached to it. "I was wrong."

If Gray had any energy left, he would have liked to scream.


	4. spit-up (lalu)

Prompt: _"Please stop juggling the baby."_

* * *

"It's fine Luce, I'm pretty sure she likes it; besides, do you really think I'm that irresponsible?"

Lucy pretended to think on this for a moment before replying, "Occasionally, yes. If you keep moving her around like that she'll get motion sick...something I'm quite sure you don't want to deal with."

"It'll be fine, kid's practically a year old; besides, she's tough like me-"

Karma was swift and final as the morning's baby carrot mush now presented itself in a garish orange hue on top of Laxus's black shirt.


	5. haikyuu! (mardmira)

Prompt: _Haikyuu! AU_

* * *

Mard occasionally found it odd that there weren't more boys lining up to be the next assistant manager to the girl's volleyball team; after all, the boy's team was practically swarming with eager applicants, and they were mediocre at best. He thought it was silly that the girl's team got such little attention in comparison to the boys, especially since they actually had a grasp on the concept of "restraint".

Although...whenever the third-year spiker Mirajane smiled at him after an intense training session or talked with him afterwards about strategy, he found himself...strangely relieved about the limited attention the team had.


	6. victorian (mardmira)

I really, really like this idea. Someday I'll have to make a fuller story out of it.

Prompt: _Victorian AU_

* * *

"I hear you're Mirajane," the dark-haired, well dressed stranger spoke, "the infamously titled "demon" of this city."

Mirajane adjusted her fan to cover more of her face, letting only her eyes be shown as she locked them with the mysterious (but admittedly quite handsome) stranger. "I've been known as quite a few things around this city...are you sure you want to refer to me as such?"

The man's smile widened as he replied, "Whether demon or human makes no difference to me; what I'm more concerned about is if such a beautiful young lady is really just as terrifying as they all describe." He paused and lowered his voice just above a whisper, "For the record, I hope they're right."

Mirajane said nothing, simply turning away and adjusting her fan once more, this time in a futile attempt to cover up her developing blush.


	7. married (midmira)

**Guess who's back and finishing requests? This girl, that's who. I've got two that are done now and three left that I'm planning on knocking out by the weekend's end. So keep on the lookout for those and other things possibly. Also I know I'm not going to make it in time for the actual week BUT there will be a CoLu week story sometime in the near future!**

 **Requested by dragonshost! Thank you again for all the midmira requests, hope the wait was worth it.**

 **Prompt: "Explain it to me again - why do we have to pretend to be married?" MidMira**

* * *

Mirajane was more than a bit confused about the current situation. Which was odd because normally it would be right up her alley.

"Explain it to me again - _why_ do we have to pretend to be married?"

The raven haired man before her rubbed his eyes, and for once it seemed to be out of annoyance rather than sleepiness. "Jellal wants us to infiltrate an event going on a few weeks from now. He thinks some of the members involved have ties to the local dark guilds."

"And this has to do with marriage...how?"

Midnight sighed. "Apparently it's easier to blend in as a couple. It doesn't even have to be marriage, as long as they believe we're going out it should work. Something about being seen as less of a threat by the older members."

"Ah…" Mirajane replied awkwardly. She didn't fully understand the reasoning, but she suspected more than just that was at play. "I'm guessing Jellal asked Erza…?"

The man before her snorted. "That fool wouldn't dare ask Titania, even if his life depended on it." He twirled his hair and looked off to the side, "We're just waiting for her to realize that."

Mirajane couldn't help but giggle. Erza would most likely end up going way overboard with her acting as a wife, to which Jellal would have to bear witness to with only the straightest of faces. The possibility of her going suddenly increased. With that in mind though, the thought she had when Midnight initially asked the question suddenly arose again. "Why me though? Wouldn't it be easier to pair up within your own guild?"

Midnight continued looking beyond her. "Sadly, Jellal sent the majority of us away on a different mission; it's just me, him, and Cobra going to the gala. As for the reason…" his fingers suddenly stopped playing with his hair, "I suppose...you seem the most reliable to have as a partner in case things go wrong. I know of your strength, and it would prove valuable out there." He brought his hands down to cross his arms. "If you're willing, obviously."

Was Mirajane dreaming or did she see his face subtly change color? The take-over mage gave a cheeky smile. It seemed even the great Midnight had ulterior motives in asking. "Well, if you insist. I don't have any missions to go on until then, so I should be free." She dared lean in just ever so slightly closer to the reflector mage. "Besides, it sounds like a chance to let loose a little bit...even more so if things go wrong."

A shiver went down Midnight's spine as he listened to Mirajane babble about what she was going to wear and what about matching outfits and the time and the place and the event and so on. Deep down though, he let out a sigh of relief. He had to admit, even if things did go south, there would still be some fun to be had. He'd have her by his side of course. With a small, reserved smile, he set out explaining just what Jellal had planned for the night.


	8. love at first sight (midmira)

**Cheated a little bit on this one, but I think the end result was worth it**

 **Requested by dragonshost**

 **Prompt: "I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you" MidMira**

* * *

Midnight didn't believe in love. At least, he didn't anymore. Maybe he never had in the first place.

He couldn't remember his parents well. He knew his father was often away traveling, but even his mother didn't clearly stand out in his memory. If love was a thing in his family, it was one he never registered in his mind.

In the Tower, love was as foreign as any other positive human emotion. Hate became the new norm and pain its constant companion.

That all changed when Brain arrived to take them away. He thought he had finally found a form of love when the man who raised him first took him aside to proclaim him as his "son". The joy of being wanted by someone, anyone, convinced tiny Midnight that what Brain felt for him must be love. In reality, it had just been one more scheme of Brain's to control him; a ploy he kept up all throughout Midnight's childhood, which later prompted the disastrous Infinity Clock incident.

It wasn't until Cobra killed him, however, that Midnight realized just how little he felt towards the man. No, love was never a factor in their relationship. Right from the start it was just lies.

So, imagine the surprise running through the reflector mage when he told the demon running the bar at Fairy Tail that he loved her.

It was not a spontaneous event either. The weeks leading up to the reveal had Midnight wondering again and again if he really meant what he wanted to say, or if it was just the closest approximation to what he actually felt. He racked his brain trying to think of a better response, ultimately coming up empty. He even asked Cobra for help in checking his thoughts to see if what he felt was true, to which the dragonslayer responded to this rare show of vulnerability from his friend by laughing in his face and vaguely stating that he'd "figure it out eventually". He certainly wasn't as joyous when Midnight almost choked him with his coat.

Still, the problem remained; what to tell her exactly?

In the end, he went with love. Not out of any reassurance that what he felt _was_ love, but simply because no other option seemed fitting enough to convey just how he felt.

After the confession, when the bar was closed and the guild members had gone home, she asked what made him think it was love. She hadn't spoken to him since he confessed that afternoon. He said he didn't know, only that she made him feel differently than any of his friends, any of the other people he'd come across in his life. That there was a certain ease of mind felt around her, a comforting and yet invigorating emotion. He stated that he had felt strangely since the first time they'd met officially at the guild.

She laughed at that. "Love at first sight?" she'd asked.

Midnight couldn't fathom the concept.

After that she sat next to him, grasped his hand in hers and simply asked if he'd wanted to get to know her better before deciding upon anything. He looked into her ocean blue eyes that stared right at him. At that warm smile that felt so right when trained on him, and said yes. He was more than ok with working things out, especially since this was all so new to him.

Midnight might not believe in love...but maybe Macbeth did. He would have to find out.


	9. fountain (midmira)

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the US celebrating it! Since I'm on break I've been trying to write a little bit more and I managed to get another request done! Enjoy~**

* * *

Mest generally ignored other people's idiotic actions when he wasn't on duty. Whatever dumbass decided to set himself on fire would have to deal with Lahar or one of the other officers if he was out; there just wasn't enough time in the day to deal with other people.

This particular day however…

Mest had been out getting miscellaneous items that he was out of at home when he spotted them. Two people just...sitting in the shopping mall's public fountain. Why the police weren't there already was a mystery to him, as a large gathering surrounding the fountain suggested that this had happened quite a bit ago.

Scanning the area and seeing no one around, he calmly took a deep breath and marched over to the two, trying to look at least a little like a respectable authority figure and not just another random guy coming to gawk at them.

The two in question consisted of a female in a red dress and white, wavy hair who looked absolutely soaked, yet made no effort to remove herself from the fountain. Despite her dainty appearance, her glare at the other person sent Mest's skin crawling. He saw hardened criminals with less of a menacing aura around them then this woman.

The other person was hard to make out, both because of the long, dual-toned hair covering most of his face as it drooped down and the layered fur clothing covering most of the body. His eyes were closed, and his face had curious black smears on them that Mest deduced must have been heavy make-up. Despite looking just as soaked as the girl, he looked almost...asleep in his current position. He too, made no move to get up.

Mest gulped but said with forced confidence, "I'm sorry, but swimming in the fountain is not allowed."

As if snapped out of a trance, the woman broke her deadly glare and stared up at him. Her eyes were as blue as the water she sat in, and they narrowed at him suspiciously. "Excuse me?"

The man beside her also moved, although it was merely to yawn and half-way open his eyes, which were just as dark as her's but an eerie red. "I think what he's getting at is that we've caused enough of a scene, Mira." His gaze caught Mest's eye and a chill ran down his spine. "You wouldn't want to get arrested over this after all?"

"If we get arrested, I'm saying it's _your_ fault."

"...I'm fairly certain it was _you_ who first pushed _me."_

"Alright, alright! You two, get out and get moving." Before either of them could continue Mest was already fumbling around for his badge ID to show them. "I'm not going to let you two sit here and cause more trouble."

The two stopped glaring at each other to start glaring at him. The intensity behind their looks would have made a lesser man melt, which is why Mest was glad when he saw Lahar come out from around the corner in his uniform.

"Out, both of you. You're coming with me," Lahar barked. Mira hesitantly stood at his orders, reaching out a hand towards the man, who begrudgingly took it and stood as well. The two were thoroughly drenched from the waist down. Lahar turned to Mest and sighed. "Lucky you, don't have to deal with any of this crap."

Mest was indeed very glad that he was off the hook for once. Although he was still curious as to just how they got in there and why they stayed for so long. He thought he'd have to ask Lahar what they said as he watched them trudge back with him; shivering, but not letting go of the others hand.


End file.
